


Alex Danvers: Protector of Lesbians (with Crushes on Their Straight Best Friends)

by semperpugnandi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a very soft coming out, with some humor, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperpugnandi/pseuds/semperpugnandi
Summary: “She’s not gay. Kara. She’s not gay, Lena.”“I’m sorry, what?”“I mean, I could always tell you liked her, but the past few weeks you two have been inseparable, and I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up, you know? Kara’s a little different and she doesn’t understand the customs here sometimes. I didn’t want you to feel like you were being led on.”“... I can assure you, Alex, I don’t feel led on in the least bit.”Or Lena finds out in a very unconventional way that her girlfriend is not out to her sister yet.





	Alex Danvers: Protector of Lesbians (with Crushes on Their Straight Best Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Short one shot that just popped into my head for ya! Hopefully more Supercorp to come over this winter break!! Enjoy!

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out Kara didn’t want her sister and Lena together in the same room. Lena was not a rocket scientist (although she was a mechanical engineer, which was close, but for simplicity’s sake, she would let that go), and she had picked up rather quickly on Kara’s avoidance of any mention of her sister the past few weeks.

Lena tried to not correlate the beginning of their relationship with the sudden appearance of Kara’s “she’s-busy-with-work-and-Maggie” ramblings every time Lena mentioned Alex, but Lena was all about the numbers. And these numbers were adding up to one of two things:

1) Kara was trying to prevent Lena from receiving a rather nasty shovel talk.

or

2) Kara was trying to prevent Lena from finding out Alex hated her.

Lena would be lying if she said she weren’t a little intimidated by Kara’s older sister. The woman looked like she could snap you in half before you were even done breaking her sister’s heart. She had taken this into account while she had been pursuing Kara, trying her hardest to get on Alex’s good side, not wanting to cause any problems for the future.

And that seemed to be working out well. Lena tried to hide her (admittedly) desperate crush on Alex’s sister, and Alex pretended not to notice. It was a good balance they had worked out, and along the way they had even become a bit friendly.

So why Alex would hate her or want to give her a shovel talk so menacing Kara was doing everything in her power to protect her from it baffled Lena. And Kara was no help at all, always changing the subject when Lena tried to approach the topic of why Alex was now an off-limits topic.

Lena sighed, staring at the reports on her desk, no further than she was thirty minutes ago. While the matter at hand was eating away at Lena’s subconscious, the truth of it was that she trusted Kara. And Kara would tell her what was wrong eventually.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena looked up from her desk to see Jess standing in the doorway. Raising her eyebrows to signal for her secretary to continue, Jess took a tiny step into the office.

“You have a visitor,” she announced, and then backed out of the doorway. Lena furrowed her eyebrows a little, checking her phone quick to see if she missed Kara asking if she could come over for lunch, but nothing.

When she looked up from her phone, she almost jumped back a little. Because there, as if Lena had conjured her with her thoughts, stood Alex Danvers. The elusive older sister of her girlfriend of three weeks.

Lena gulped and planted a strained smile on her face.

“Alex!” she greeted. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Alex offered Lena a half-hearted smile, and then faded to a more serious look again. “Lena, I was hoping we could talk,” she started, and Lena’s stomach dropped while she maintained her pleasant expression. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

Lena paused for a moment. She knew Kara would probably want her to say no, but Lena was tempted by the option of having this sorted out once and for all. Kara was sweet, but she couldn’t protect Lena from everything. Plus, Lena kind of missed Alex’s lesbian company. She found herself agreeing, grabbing her bag, and exiting her office with Alex without much other consideration.

After they had settled in to one of Lena’s favorite restaurants and had ordered, both of them sat silently in an awkwardness neither wished to acknowledge. Lena nervously fiddled with her napkin on her lap for a moment, trying to think of anything to say to Alex, but the only thing she could think of was “do you hate me dating your sister?” and that didn’t seem like the foot to start off on.

Alex was eventually the one to break the silence. “I must admit, I’m relieved I even got you to come,” she began, and Lena did her best to hide her confusion. Was she relieved to finally tell Lena she didn’t like her or-

“Kara’s been telling me you’ve been busy for weeks now,” Alex continued, and the mystery grew for Lena. So Kara had been avoiding talking about Lena with Alex as well. Many questions ran through her head, but Lena had the good mind to go along with whatever Kara had set up with her sister and play along that she had simply been too busy to see Alex.

“Yeah, we’re getting ready to introduce a new prototype to the public, so my schedule’s always crazy during those weeks,” she responded effortlessly, and Alex nodded as if this made sense.

Alex paused for a moment and then laughed to herself a little, humorlessly. “Your schedule’s never crazy enough for Kara though,” she stated, and Lena clenched her jaw. There was no accusation in the tone; she was merely just stating a fact, but Lena caught an edge to the statement. Almost like… disappointment?

And suddenly with a epiphany that hit her like a train, Lena realized the one thing that would be worse than Alex hating Lena would be Alex being disappointed Kara was dating her. Lena knew how much Kara looked up to Alex, and hell, Lena knew how much she respected Alex’s opinion, and disappointment was least hoped for on her list of Alex’s reactions to dating her little sister.

Alex looked at her expectantly, and Lena swallowed thickly, caught between so many emotions. Eventually she sighed, about to just ask Alex outright what her feelings on their relationship was, but Alex cut her off.

“Look Lena, I’ll just jump straight to the point,” she began, and Lena’s heart began racing, unsure anymore if she wanted to know Alex’s take on this whole thing. Alex paused for a moment, and then with a big breath, rushed out, “She’s not gay.”

Lena blinked. And then she blinked again, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion a bit, as Alex watched her soak up this information earnestly.

“Kara. She’s not gay, Lena,” Alex repeated, watching carefully as if to make that sink in.

Lena however was doing her best to hide every emotion running through her. 

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked, her words coming out calculated, even though she knew she was coming across as very caught off guard.

Of the emotions running through her, the main one was confusion, because Kara most certainly was gay, and Lena had a list of several things she did not want to bring up to her older sister to prove it. That led to her thinking over a secondary confusion as to why Alex Danvers was trying to prove to Lena that her girlfriend was in fact not gay, when it hit her.

“See this is why I really thought I should tell you,” Alex explained, her speaking pace speeding up, clear concern painted on her face. “I didn’t want to meddle in your two’s business but lesbian to lesbian, I felt like I owed you something. I mean, I could always tell you liked her, but the past few weeks you two have been inseparable, and I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up, you know? Kara’s a little different and she doesn’t understand the customs here sometimes. I didn’t want you to feel like you were being led on.”

Lena stared at Alex, mouth hanging slightly open as she tried to process all of this. Because her realization was just proven in full: Kara hadn’t come out to Alex yet.

It explained pretty much everything: why Kara had been jumpy about Lena seeing Alex and vice versa, why Kara avoided the topic of Alex altogether, why Alex had seemed so concerned the whole time. Lena struggled to keep a straight face as she processed all of this. When she looked up at Alex again, she saw the woman waiting patiently for a response from Lena.

“I can assure you, Alex,” Lena began slowly, swallowing thickly, “I don’t feel led on in the least bit.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief at this. “Okay good,” she responded, relaxing a bit. “It’s okay if you are or if you want Kara to back off a little though. I can talk to her and ask-”

“No!” Lena stopped her, a bit more forcefully than she meant to, and Alex stopped and looked at her worriedly. “I mean, I- I would just prefer to keep this conversation between the two of us, if that’s alright,” Lena explained, hoping Alex would go for the bait. She didn’t want to put Kara in a weird position with her sister, and this way Alex wouldn’t approach her because she assumed Lena was embarrassed about having a crush on Kara.

Nodding, Alex agreed. “Yeah of course, Lena. Whatever you need,” she responded gently, and it took everything for Lena not to laugh at their current situation. Alex was being so nice to go out of her way to help Lena, and she had no idea that it was completely unwarranted.

“For the record though,” Alex continued, “I really wish she would date you. You’re way better than most of the assholes she’s been with.”

Lena shot Alex a genuine smile, and tried to hide her overwhelming relief that when this whole mess was finally sorted out, Alex would approve of them. At least that was one weight off her chest.

###### 

Kara popped into Lena’s office that afternoon the same as always: with a bright chipper smile on her face and unfairly elegant flop onto Lena’s couch. Lena watched her warily, biting the inside of her cheek as her nerves consumed her for the conversation they were about to have. A conversation Kara had no idea was even in the cards for today.

“What were you thinking for dinner?” Kara asked nonchalantly, staring at the ceiling and dropping her bag on the floor beside her. “I mean, you know I’m always thinking potstickers, but I know you mentioned that Vietnamese place last week, so maybe if you were up to trying that tonight...?” Kara trailed off into a question, expecting Lena to provide some insight on the matter, but Lena could quite seem to form any words and just continued to stare at Lena.

Kara eventually glanced over at Lena, and upon seeing the worrisome look on her face, she snapped up to a sitting position.

“Lee?” she asked concerned. “Is everything okay? Did something go wrong with the prototype today?”

Lena shook her head at this, and offered a small smile. Standing up, she reassured Kara. “No, no nothing like that, darling. Everything’s still on track. It’s just…” She trailed off, unsure of how she wanted to start.

“It’s just what?” Kara asked, looking at her expectantly.

Lena sighed. “Alex visited today,” she explained, and Kara’s eyes went wide. “She invited me to lunch, and… we had a very interesting conversation.”

Kara gulped at this and tried to seem calm even though she was shaking. “Interesting?” she asked, her voice squeaking a bit.

“She told me you’re not gay, Kara.”

Guilt filled Kara’s eyes as she dropped her head into her hands. “Oh Rao. Lena, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Hey,” Lena stopped her softly, sitting across from her on the couch and touch her arm lightly. Kara’s eyes peeked up at her through her hands. “It’s fine. I caught on to the situation and I didn’t say anything about us.”

“Oh,” Kara said softly, and Lena could tell she was trying to debate if it was a good thing or bad thing Lena hadn’t accidentally outed her to Alex earlier.

Groaning, Kara buried her head in her hands again. “I’m sorry, Lena. I shouldn’t have put you in that position or made you feel like I don’t want to tell people about you or-”

“I know, Kara. It’s okay.”

“Rao, why would she even say that to you?” Kara continued, as if she didn’t hear Lena, and Lena paused her more forcefully this time, guiding Kara’s head to look back at her.

“She didn’t mean any harm by it, Kara. She just thought I had a crush on my straight best friend and wanted to save me some of the pain. I don’t take any offence to it from her or you, okay?” Lena explained, eyes level with Kara, and Kara nodded shakily.

They sat in silence for a few moments, when Kara spoke again.

“I don’t know why it’s so hard to tell her,” she confessed in a small voice, and Lena immediately wrapped her in a tight hug.

“It’s always hard,” she consoled. “Even when you know they’re going to be accepting, it’s always hard to be vulnerable to the people you love.” Kara nodded again, and Lena smiled at her softly. “Do you remember how hard it was for you to tell me you were Supergirl? If you can do that, you can do anything. And if you want help coming out to Alex, I’m always here, okay?”

Kara gave a final nod, and sniffed as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. Gently she turned and kissed Lena firmly on the lips, holding her tightly. When she pulled away, there were more tears, but Kara was smiling now and whispered a “thank you”.

Lena gave her another brief kiss of confidence, and then finally responded to Kara’s first question. “So I think I’m feeling potstickers tonight too, but I have some things I have to finish up. Meet me at my apartment in two hours?”

Two hours later Kara was sitting in Lena’s apartment staring at three dozen potstickers when she broke their silence.

“Lena?”

Lena hummed softly in response, a kind yet knowing look in her eye.

“Could you- will you help me come out to Alex?”

Kara smiled in relief at Lena’s smile and nod seconds before she was wrapped up in a kiss.

###### 

The nervous energy was radiating off of Kara at rates never seen before. She sat bouncing her leg at hyperspeed, anxiously listening to her sister’s slow journey from the cab up to her apartment door.

When the knock on the door sounded throughout the room, Kara was opening the door in an instant, a forced smile greeting Alex as she reached out to give her a half hug due to her other hand being full. Kara reciprocated the hug, and then closed the door behind her sister as she made her way into the apartment.

“Alright I’ve got the pizzas, and I’m assuming you’ve still got the beer I left here, so what movie do you want to start with?” Alex asked, already setting the pizzas down and making her way towards the fridge.

Kara let out a large sigh as Alex opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a beer. Hearing her sister, however, Alex turned back with crinkled eyebrows, the concern written on her face.

Knowing her sister’s attention now rested on her, Kara rocked on her heels awkwardly and choked the words out.

“I was actually hoping we could, um, talk? Before we started?” she asked, her voice rushing a bit as she fiddled her fingers.

Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion and walked towards Kara. “Of course,” she agreed, twisting the cap off her beer and leaning back against Kara’s counter. “What’s up?”

Kara let out another shaky breath and closed her eyes as she remembered Lena’s suggested conversation direction. She could do this. She opened her eyes and her nervous eyes met Alex’s concerned ones. She just had to start.

“Lena, um, mentioned you two got lunch the other day?” she asked, the anxiety slipping into the cracks of her voice.

Alex’s face morphed into more confusion at this as she pushed herself off the counter and stood. “She told you about that?” she asked, a bit in disbelief.

Kara nodded. “Uh, yeah. She did.”

Alex studied Kara’s face carefully, and then took a swig of her beer. “Did she… Did she tell you what we talked about?” Alex inquired, and Kara felt her cheeks pinked at the question.

“Yeah,” her voice answered quietly, her eyes averting from Alex’s. “You- you told her I’m not gay.” Kara let the statement hang in the air as she shyly looked back up at Alex, who seemed taken aback that Lena had shared this with her sister.

“Why?” Kara finally asked, and Alex bit her cheek.

With a sigh and a shrug, she shook her head again. “She really likes you, Kara,” Alex finally offered as an explanation, eyes wandering down to her beer as she took another drink.

“I know.”

Alex’s eyes shot up at this, eyebrows crinkling. “You know?” she questioned.

Kara nodded, and swallowed thickly as she clenched her eyes and forced it out. “Yeah I’m kind of… dating her.”

The admission hung in the air for several moments of stunned silence. Finally, Alex broke the silence when a shaky breath.

“You’re dating Lena?” she asked as a conformation.

Kara with tears in her eyes was half way through a nod when she was wrapped in a strong warm hug. She let herself go then, crying into Alex’s shoulder as her sister stroked her hair and slowly rocked her back and forth.

When Alex pulled back, Kara saw she too had tear streams down her cheeks she was sniffing away as she offered Kara a small smile.

“Okay,” she said, running a hand through Kara’s hair. “Okay Kara, the hardest part is over. You can relax now.” And Kara wrapped her in another hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Kara mumbled, and Alex pulled back and looked her in the eye seriously.

“No, none of that now,” she ordered, still tearing up. “You came out when you were ready, and that’s all I can ask. I am so proud of you, okay?” Kara nodded, and they once again embraced each other in a hug.

After a moment, they both began to chuckle a little, high on the freedom the moment just offered them.

“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised you aren’t more surprised,” Kara observed over Alex’s shoulder, still in the embrace.

Alex scoffed at this and let out a small laugh and hiccup. “Oh trust me, that reaction is still coming; I just haven’t processed this fully yet,” she promised, and Kara laughed in response.

A small knock at the door interrupted them, and as they pulled away, the door opened and Lena peeked through cautiously, her eyes immediately finding Kara’s. Upon seeing Kara’s puffy eyes and her smile, Lena let out a breath of relief and entered the apartment, followed by Maggie.

“I brought backup,” Kara explained through a hiccuped sob, and Alex let out a small laugh as well.

“I can see that,” she observed, her eyes landing on Maggie. “You were in on this?” she questioned and Maggie just shrugged.

“Lena caught me up about ten minutes ago,” she explained, and then turned her attention to Kara. “Speaking of, I’m so proud of you Little Danvers.”

Maggie reached out and embraced Kara, and then stood on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear. “I mean, I’m also proud of you coming out, but honestly more so for landing Luthor over there. Damn Little Danvers, you’ve got game,” she complimented, and then pulled back to wink. Kara’s face flushed at the comment as she nervously pushed her hair behind her ear.

Lena in the meantime made her way over to Alex. Upon their eyes meeting, Alex groaned, slapped her head into her hand and began blushing.

“And now the disbelief starts,” Alex stated. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. Holy shit, I told you your girlfriend wasn’t gay, and meanwhile I was being the dumbass lesbian-”

Lena cut Alex’s ramblings off with an amused laugh and wrapped her in a hug, to which Alex returned hesitantly.

When she pulled back, Lena looked Alex in the eye and sincerely whispered, “Thank you.”

Alex looked at her confused. “Thank you?” she asked. “God, I must have put you in such a weird position, I’m so sorry-”

“No, Alex, seriously. Thank you,” Lena repeated, more firm this time. “I’ve never had anyone look out for me like that, and it means a lot to me. So thank you.” Alex’s eyes shone with more tears as she pulled Lena in for another hug.

“If you ever hurt Kara, I will beat the shit out of you,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, and Lena let out a little laugh at this. “And if Kara ever hurts you, I will get some red sun lamps or kryptonite or something and beat the shit out of her as well,” she promised her voice softening, and Lena tightened her hug on Alex, appreciating her more and more with each passing moment.

After a few seconds, Lena looked up over Alex’s shoulder and her eyes met Kara’s, who was watching them happily, knowing how important this moment was for Lena. They shared a look, and then Maggie cried out.

“My gays!”

And with a beam, she wrapped her arm around Kara and pulled her into Alex and Lena’s hug until all four were in a group hug with soft laughter. Kara wrapped her arms around all of them, but rested her forehead against Lena’s.

Lena looked up at her, and with shining eyes and a bright smile, she mouthed, “I’m so proud of you.”

And answering with a bigger grin, Kara took stock of her favorite people all in a group hug and then looked back down at her girlfriend and mouthed, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! <3 And thank you for reading like always!!


End file.
